de dos puntos
by Quismat
Summary: se trata de una historia (aun no completa) mirada desde el punto del creador y del protagonista fictisio


...Esa noche el viento invadio suavemente los pasillos de la casa de los Ryder, el cielo se encontraba en ese momento totalmente despejado y sin luna, con esa oscuridad que solo se puede igualar a la de los sueños. El aire se hacia cada vez mas pesado y costaba el respirar, una atmosfera de tension invadia la gran casona de principio a fin.  
  
De improviso algo desperto a Gissel, algo parecido al chirrido que hacen las tizas gastadas al pasarlas por una pizarra, pero era algo mas que un simple ruido, por que aparte de oirlo, Gissel podia sentir ese ruido recorriendole todo el cuerpo , podia olerlo, captarlo en el aire, sentir la precencia de ese extraño ente que cada noche la venia a visitar. Luego de haberse logrado calmar un poco y despues que su vista se habia acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad advirtio la extraña presencia de una estatuilla sobre la comoda de su habitacion, era la figura de una bailarina de marfil, de un blanco tal que le hacia competencia al fulgor de la luna llena que, de hecho, ya comenzaba a asomar tras de las montañas del valle. Con la vista vista cansada se dio vuelta para encender la lampara a parafina que tenia en su velador, lo raro fue que luego de prenderla y al volver a mirar a la comoda esa estatuilla habia desaparecido, un pequeño grito se ahogo en la garganta de Gissel al notar la desaparicion. A si que con mucha cautela y con un poco de temor se levanto, dirigiendose hacia el lugar que ocupaba dicha figura, se fue acercando, poco a poco, con vacilantes e inseguros pasos hacia la comoda y fue al llegar, cuando...  
  
Algo sobresalto a Eddie Lopez, esa aficion de escribir cuentos de terror lo estava volviendo loco.  
  
-"Uno de estos dias terminare enfermo de los nervios"- penso para su adentro-"Pronto, que termiando esta, no escribo ningna mas"- Pero el sabia que esa promesa seria en vano, igual a las promesas hechas par o seis cuentos anteriores del que estava escribiendo ahora.  
  
A su lado se encontraba la estatuilla de marfil con la que se habia inspirado para hacer la historia, junto a la foto de su querida amiga Gissel a la que le habia dado el rol protagonico de la historia.  
  
Despues de archivar lo poco que llevaba escrito recordo el ruido que lo habia obligado a detener el relato y se dedico a encontrar su fuente -"Me parece que vino de la cocina"- se dijo -"Sera mejor que revise"- y camino hacia la cocina mientras pensaba una buena manera de acabar la historia -"Podria matar a Gissel, o aserla ver algo que nadie le crea, podria volverla loca".- Mientras su mente divagaba lejos de su cuerpo. Pensando en su historia él estaba, cuando, sin mas ni menos se encontro en la cocina -"Tiene que haber sido aqui, estoy seguro, quisas en el refrigerador... no nada, tal vez en el suelo"- y busco asta encontrar lo que probablemente habia causado el ruido -"Mi caja de tizas, ¿como habra llegado asta el suelo?. Bah devo haberlas dejado por ahi y mi gato las boto, hablando de esto ¿donde esta platon?. ¡¡Platon!!¡¡Platooon!! ¿donde se habra metido este gato del demonio?, bueno mañana lo busco, ahora a seguir con la historia"-.  
  
...Se fue acercando, poco a poco, con vacilante e inseguros pasos hacia la comoda y fue al llegar, cuando el ahogo que tenia en su garganta se transformo en risa, en una risa consigo misma, ya que la estatuilla seguia ahi, solo que se habia caido y ahora yacia acostada sobre la comoda. Pasada la risa tomo a la bailarina y se fue a acostarce para a si revisarla con mas calma aquella estatuilla que le habia hecho pasar un gran susto.  
  
La estatuilla como ya lo habiamos dicho era de un blanco radiante y parecia una mezcla entre una bailarina occidental, con su clasico tutu, y una replica de kali, la diosa indu de 4 brazos, reparo que en la cara de la figura no poseia rostro y reparo tambien en la figura atletica muy parecida a la de su madre. Al recordarla la nostalgia se apodero de su corazon. Cristhina se habia muerto a los 30 años de una fuerte pulmonia cuando Gissel tan solo tenia 5 años, en la lejana region de la india donde desempeñaba su papel de bailarina en el gran ballet europeo, al recordar esto volvio a fijarse en la estatuilla de marfil y llego a la conclusion de que seguramente su padre habia mandado a tallar la estatuilla en recuerdo de su madre y pensando en esto se durmio.  
  
Al amanecer, como siempre, Gissel fue la primera en levantarse a si que dedico la mañana a alimentar a sus 10 gatos a los cuales queria mucho, para luego seguir con el desayuno de su padre, le parecio extraño que su gato "adivino" no comiese esta vez, pero asosiandolo a una maña, decidio no prestarle importancia por esta vez.  
  
Luego de desayunar con su padre, Gissel le dirigio la palabra -"Papa: ayer encontre esta estatuilla sobre la comoda"- y le mostro la estatuilla -"dime, ¿es algun recuerdo de mamá"-  
  
A esto el padre respondio -"Escucha Gissel, ni yo ni nadie de esta casa sabe de donde salio esa figura aparecio sobre la comoda de tu madre (la que ahora es tuya), el mismo dia que enterramos a ru mamá, yo supongo que alguien la trajo en forma de pesame y se marcho antes de que volviesemos, sin embargo su identidad es un verdadero misterio"- Gissel se levanto de la mesa y luego de darle los buenos dias se fue al campo, su segunda gran pasion, despues de los gatos, la Equitacion, iba camino al granero cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba, se dio vuelta lentamente, y al girar por completo descubiro que...  
  
-"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"- un grito retumbo en la casa de Eddie, la reaccion fue inmediata, unos dedos que encidian un bulto que saltaba sobre ellos, el rapido desprendimiento del bulto y el grito. Todo eso paso en menos de 1 segundo. Con el corazon saliendo por la boca, Eddie logro incorporarse de la caida que habia recibido por desprenderse de esa cara negre y derrepente, mientras la casa aun continuaba en silencio Eddie observo hacia una de las esquinas, sin previo aviso algo obscuro y pequeño comenso a moverse hacia hacia Eddie, cerca y temboleante, cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca y cuando se encontrava a monos de 3 metros, un maullido rompio la quietud de la noche. -"¡¡Maldito gato, estupido, ¿como se te ocurre hacerme esto, eres ibecil o que? espera a que te atrape!!"- que termina Eddie de gritar y platon que corre a refugiarse bajo el sillon. 


End file.
